


Epiales

by BlackDog_66



Series: Epiales [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, possible angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog_66/pseuds/BlackDog_66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares sometimes become real and Robbie would very much like to wake up from his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiales

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Epiales (greek) was the spirit (daimon) of nightmares.
> 
> This is a short double drabble to get back into writing again.

* * *

 

It was hard, seeing his Sergeant, his friend, lying so still in the hospital bed. The only discernible movement the slow rise and fall of his chest and even that was artificial.

Nothing about this seemed real, not the ventilator, or the bank of monitors and drips surrounding James’ bed. Yet it was Robbie’s reality; had been for near two days now. It was a living nightmare and if Robbie couldn’t wake up from it, then at least James should. But the doctors were keeping him heavily sedated as his body tried to mend itself.

Robbie took one of James’ cold hands in both of his. There was an IV line in the back of it, surrounded by slowly fading bruises and Robbie was careful around it, hoping to spare the lad at least a bit of pain and trying not to dislodge the needle with his own thick fingers.

The hold was lax and one sided and Robbie just held on tighter, hoping to transfer some of his warmth and life into the motionless figure.

Maybe, if he squeezed hard enough, James would return the gesture and come back to him.

 

The End


End file.
